corusentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
The Wiggles Movie/Trailer transcripts
The following is a collection of transcripts of trailers for the 1997 Gladusaurus Productions film The Wiggles Movie. Teaser trailer #1 (Shows 20th Century Fox logo) Text: This Holiday Season... Text: ...One of the World's Greatest Magicians... Text: ...Comes to the Big Screen! (Irises in to Cecil's office.) Wally: Ladies and gentle... (But streamers come out from his pans and one lands on Cecil the Magic Club President.) Cecil: Wally. Wally. Wally. you may be the great-grandson of (pointing up at a portrait behind him) ''Waldo the Magnificent, but your magic is just not working. '''Wally': Look, (closes the pan lids) ''Give me a chance. I-I can prove myself. ''(putting the lids down and takes out 3 rings and tries to make a act) Ta-da! (Cecil frowns.) I-I can do this. I can do this. I can do it, I can do it! (moves backwards and crashes into a bookshelf) ''Yargh! (The shelf's break and he falls to the ground covered in books)'' Cecil: Wally, you're still having trouble with your magic. Maybe, you should practice more. Wally: (crawling up to Cecil's desk) But-but...I can do it. You see...I know I can be as good a magician as the old guy. I-I just need that wand. (points to Waldo's wand on Cecil's desk) Cecil: Wally, every great magician knows, a magic wand won't help you if you can't help yourself. You must learn that anything can happen, but you have to make it happen. That's why I'm presenting the wand to the winner of the magic competition tonight. Wally:' '(bonks his head on the desk) Ow! Tonight?! The-the competition's tonight?! Oh, but...but you can't. Jimbo: (arrives while juggling posters) Here are the posters for the magic competition tonight. (giving the posters to Cecil) And Roland is waiting to see you now. Cecil: Thank you, Jimbo.'' (Jimbo leaves)'' Where was I? Ah, Wally, I keep saying it the wand won't help you unless you first learn the secrets of being a good magician. (showing a poster while unrolling it) Wally: R-registration closes at 6 PM?! Cecil: Yes. Wally: That wand could be mine! (hitting hand on the desk) Ow. Cecil: We'll see. Thank you, Wally. (Roland arrives) Ah, Roland. Roland: Don't tell me you're thinking of entering the competition tonight. Wally, the competition is for real magicians. You needn't worry. I'll take good care of Waldo's wand after I'' win. You can come and watch if you like. But, Wally...Wally. ''(Wally moves in closer.) Take a tip. Don't embarrass yourself by trying to perform tonight. After all, I am Roland the Remarkable and you are...well...you. (Immediately cuts to The Wiggles singing "Quack Quack" in the Big Red Car) Announcer: 'Yes, it's THAT kind of movie. In fact, it's... (Cuts to the film's title forming) '''Announcer: '''The Wiggles Movie! (Shows the text "SEASON COMMENCES DECEMBER 18 IN CINEMAS EVERYWHERE", the billing block, and a copyright with Fox underneath) Theatrical trailer (Shows 20th Century Fox logo with "Romp Bomp a Stomp" in the background) (Shows scenes from the movie which range from dance scenes to important parts of the movie) '''Announcer: '''It's time to party! '''Dorothy the Dinosaur: '''Let's Dance! '''Announcer: '''The Wiggles are at the movies. It's The Wiggles Movie! '''Anthony Wiggle: '''It's Wiggle Time! '''Announcer: '''Join Greg, Murray, Jeff, Anthony, and all your favourite characters: Dorothy the Dinosaur, Wags the Dog, Henry the Octopus, and Captain Feathersword the friendly pirate. (Shows clip of "Ooh It's Captain Feathersword" but the song stays in the background) '''Announcer: '''It's a Non-stop song and dance extravaganza! '''Anthony: '''Today, is Dorothy the Dinosaur's birthday. Yeah, and we're gonna give a great big surprise party for her tonight. (Cuts to scene inside the tent) '''Everyone: '''SURPRISE! '''Announcer: '''It's a party and you're all invited! (Cuts to "Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)") '''Greg: '(singing) Can you point your fingers and do the twist? '''Anthony: Everybody's twisting, Greg. Greg: Can you point your fingers and do the twist? Announcer: '''With all your favourite songs and fantastic new ones! (Cuts to more scenes from the film with "Quack Quack" in the background) '''Announcer: '''All the fun, (Cuts to scene where the Big Red Car departs for Wags' house) '''The Other Wiggles: Oh, yeah! (The Big Red Car zooms backwards fast then zooms forwards leaving Sandlot) Wiggles: Whoa! Announcer: '''all the excitement, '''Dorothy:'' (Gasps) The magic wand, It's gone! (Cuts to scene at the Magic Club) '''Announcer: '''and all the magic! (Camera transitions to Dorothy's foot on tricycle petal. Dorothy is on Wally's tricycle while Wally sits on the back and they ride off while leaving Wiggle Town.) '''Announcer: '''Have a wiggling good time... '''Wally': Whoa! '''Announcer: '''and join in the fun. (The film's title shows up) '''Announcer: '''At The Wiggles Movie! (Shows the text "SEASON COMMENCES DECEMBER 18 IN CINEMAS EVERYWHERE", the billing block, and a copyright with Fox underneath)Category:Trailer transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:The Wiggles Movie Category:The Wiggles